1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a long term evolution multi-band antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology is attracting the interest of many in the field of mobile networks. The LTE specification provides a downlink peak rate of at least 100 Mbit/s and an uplink peak rate of at least 50 Mbit/s in a bandwidth of 20 MHz, and supports older mobile network technologies such as the present 3G system. The LTE technology enables service providers to provide wireless broadband services in a more economical way, and outperforms the present 3G system. LTE standard covers different frequency bands defined by different countries as shown in Table 1 with ranges from 698 to 960 MHz, 1710 to 2170 MHz, and 2500 to 2700 MHz. However, low frequency bandwidths in which conventional PIFA antennas commonly applied in current notebook computers are operable may not satisfy the LTE requirements.
Thus, an antenna capable of operating in the aforementioned LTE frequency bands and other frequency bands, such as GSM850, EGSM900, PCS1800, DCS1900, and WCDMA2100, with adequate operation bandwidth is the subject of this invention.
TABLE 1OperatingUL FrequenciesDL FrequenciesBand(MHz)(MHz)RegionBand I1920-19802110-2170Europe,Asia,OceaniaBand II1850-19101930-1990AmericasBand III1710-17851805-1880EuropeBand IV1710-17552110-2155AmericasBand V824-849869-894USA,AustraliaBand VI830-840875-885JapanBand VII2500-25702620-2690EuropeBand VIII880-915925-960EuropeBand IX1749.9-1784.91844.9-1879.9JapanBand X1710-17702110-2170EuropeBand XI1427.9-1425.91475.9-1500.9JapanBand XII698-716728-746USA, CanadaBand XIII777-787746-756USA, CanadaBand XIV788-798758-768USA, CanadaBand XVII704-716734-746USA, Canada